1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gardening greenhouse and more particularly to a solar gardening system including light-emitting diode (LED) lamps and a photovoltaic system.
2. Description of Related Art
Agriculture and gardening are energy consumption practices. Thus, how to save energy of gardening is an important issue to be addressed. Energy consumed in gardening mainly comes from non-renewable energy and thus the energy cost is the greatest portion of all costs of gardening. Typically, lamps for gardening include high pressure sodium lamps, fluorescent lamps, halogen lamps and incandescent lamps. However, these lamps are disadvantageous for consuming much energy. For example, a halogen lamp used by a greenhouse may consume 200 kw/hr. For a seeding house equipped with fluorescent lamps, illumination cost is about 82% of its energy consumption. For a hotbed structure equipped with fluorescent lamps, illumination cost of three-tier structure is 800 W/m2 which is about 45%-55% of its energy consumption. For a hotbed structure equipped with fluorescent lamps, illumination cost of four-tier structure is 500-600 W/m2 which is about 30%-40% of its energy consumption. In view of above analysis, it is desirable of providing a photovoltaic system for gardening so as to lower the management cost.
Moreover, fogging is also involved in gardening. Fogging typically employs a atomizer or ultrasonic device for atomizing water into fine particles which are in turn spraying onto plant roots for irrigation and cultivation purposes. However, the typical fogging systems suffer the following drawbacks: Rate of plants absorbing nutrition contained in water is low. Nutrition contained in water may clog the piping after a period time of use. And in turn it may adversely affect the fogging effect. Water is not filtered and may be polluted. And in turn it may harm the plants. Finally, fogging may be interrupted due to power outage. And in turn, it may stop providing nutrition to the plants, thereby adversely affecting growth of the plants.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.